Our Little Game
by T.S. Atlas
Summary: Recently released, Jinx has been having a blast on Summoners Rift, but, her day seems to worsen when she meets a certain yordle support...


_**A/N -**_ So then, this story is dedicated to my best friend, who I love as a brother. He wanted a little something between Lulu and Jinx, and...I hope I delivered on it. I wanted it to be...natural, and, I am happy with how it turned out. Now, to my fans/followers who have read my deeper and emotional stuff...uh...this isn't...its somewhat silly and fluffy and...yeah. I love writting deep and meaningful stories, but, I had so much fun writing this, I honestly might write more of these little fun stories now and again should people want it. Tell me what you think, and, if you'd like to see more. Every review is appreciated! Thank you all, and, enjoy the story! - TSA

* * *

Our Little Game

She bounced her leg impatiently at the summoning platform. An exasperated sigh left her lips. Of course this had to happen, and today of all days! It was an understatement to say that she was annoyed. It was her first day in the League, a day that she had been looking forward to for so long. And who wouldn't, really? I mean, you get to straight up murder people and blow up towers! And the best part is, you are SUPPOSED to do that! For her first day, she was summoned almost nonstop, as most champions are when they make their debut to the League. Being constantly summoned over and over, to fight again and again, all in the span of a single day without much of a break…it was extremely tiring. Anyone else would be absolutely exhausted, but the blue haired anarchist from Zaun was ecstatic. She couldn't get enough of it all.

After all, to her, it was fun. She would run across the rift, throwing her Flame Chompers, riddling anyone that got in her way with Pow-Pow, her minigun, and was even allowed to straight up blow anything she wanted to smithereens with her rocket launcher, Fishbones. Oh, and Zap, don't forget Zap. She always had a soft spot for her stun gun. But, perhaps, the best part of it all was, it wasn't just her running amok anymore. No, while absolutely destroying a city (such as Piltover) and hearing the sweet cries for help and screaming of the innocents as she brought chaos down, it was much, MUCH more fun when others joined her in that chaos. Not only were people with her, but people were against her. Only now, instead of simply trying to stop her, they wished to do the same thing. In a way, it was beautiful. Kill or be killed, it was just so…exhilarating! It was just such a rush! She didn't feel tired at all, not even after being summoned constantly. She was just THAT excited. But now…

Her leg bounced faster, her patience growing ever thinner, although in a sense, the fact she had any patience at all was a real surprise. In previous matches, she and the team would invade the enemy jungle, get some action going early on, but this match, an invade was not possible. Their support hadn't been summoned yet. A bright blue light caught her off guard, the support finally connecting. She shielded her eyes, unable to see the one who had wasted her time through the light of the summoning. When it finally faded, she turned her pink eyes to the support.

"UGH!" she groaned loudly. "GREAT! Spent all that time waiting, and for what! For a MIDGET, that's what!" The figure who had just been transported onto the summoning platform seemed out of it, to say the least. A purple haired yordle stared off into space. She was dressed like a sorceress, an oversized hat atop her head and an equally oversized stick in her hand. She blinked once, then twice, realizing where she was. All the while, Jinx had been going on and on about her tardiness, walking back and forth, her long braids swinging each time she turned. "I mean there was that Sun Lady and the Fish and even that creepy Green Guy, so many cool people, and I get this munchkin? SIGH!"

"OH! Hey, you're that new champion, aren't you!?" Jinx finally reverted her gaze back to her support, the yordle sorceress standing on her tip toes looking at Jinx, her emerald eyes sparkling in awe. Her voice was very bubbly, annoyingly so, thought Jinx.

"Hmm. Well, yes I am, Shrimp, now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to lane already! I've already had to wait around for you for like, forever! Hurry up!" Without wanting to wait any longer, Jinx started towards lane, leaving the yordle to buy her items from the shop. She wanted to get to lane first, with or without her support. One thing she learned on her first day was that laners would usually help out their jungler ("Eww, what's helping?") with their first monster camp. But, their jungler started on the opposite side of the map, meaning, she could sneak into the brush of the bottom lane and surprise her lane opponents when they make their way down from helping THEIR jungler. ("NERDS! That's what you get for helping!")

As she passed by her inner tower, she heard a voice. "Hey! It's not nice to just leave me behind, you know!" Jinx looked down, noticed beside her the yordle from earlier.

"Hey, how'd you catch up so fast, Runt? I thought I'd left you in the dust!"

"Well, I'll have you know, I am VERY fast!" she replied with a smile.

Jinx could only snort at this. "Puh-LEASE, with those little legs of yours? No way you coulda' waddled your way over here so fast."

"Oh yeah? How about I show you! ZIPPY!" The yordle waved her staff in the air before pointing it at Jinx. The anarchist only looked at the sorceress with a baffled expression. Lulu gave her a slight wave, a grin on her features. "I recommend skipping!"

"Skip-aaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" And like a rocket ("Super Mega Death Rocket" Mind stopping that? "Nope") she launched forward, the distant cries of 'vroom vroom' from the yordle behind her being drowned out by Jinx's surprised screaming at her sudden acceleration. The only thing going through her head was 'how do I stop?' Well, luckily for her, it was easy, what with the outer tower being there to stop her momentum. By which, of course, meant that she crashed. Hard.

Collapsed at the base of the tower, Jinx struggled to pick herself off of the ground. "Hurry up, slowpoke!" the yordle yelled darting past her, jumping into the lane's brush. Jinx clicked her tongue in annoyance as she slowly limped into the brush, absolutely steamed at the yordle. Well, at the very least, they made it in time.

Sitting down with crossed legs, she gave a sigh, the purple haired yordle peeking out into the lane through the tall strands of grass that was their hiding place. Leaning back, she turned to look around. Suddenly, she was starting to feel a bit tired. She shook her head. Impossible! It was probably just the crash. In previous matches, she would be bouncing with excitement, waiting for their enemies to wander into lane, but right now, she just wanted a moment to herself. Unfortunately, however, she also had to deal with her boredom. Noticing a flower, she stretched out her arm towards it. "AH!"

"NO!" Jinx rubbed her hand, the yordle, who was just a moment ago peering out of the brush, had suddenly slapped her hand.

"Never look a tulip in the eye…" she had said, inching closer to Jinx's face, sounding surprisingly eerie in the serious tone that she spoke. "Hmm?" She grew ever closer to Jinx's face, making the Zaunite lean further and further back from yordle.

"Hey, what are, yo-" her voice became muffled as the purple sorceress squished her cheeks together, letting loose a snort and chuckle.

"You're funny you know that? Boop!" She poked Jinx's nose before returning to her lookout position, Jinx practically laying on the floor from trying to lean far enough back away from her.

She gave a tired sigh. Great…it had to be the midget. "You're a strange one, aren't you, kid?"

She groaned heavily in pain as the yordle jumped on her stomach, landing with her knees as she pressed her forehead against Jinx's own, her green eyes flaring slightly. "I'm not a kid! I'm a Lulu…er…I'm Lulu!" She sat up straight, crossing her arms with her cheeks puffed out in an exaggerated pout. "You're a very mean lady, you know that!?"

"Well, then, Lulu, ugh…" Jinx said from below the purple haired yordle, still groaning in pain, "mind getting off of me?" Lulu turned away from the pleading anarchist that she sat upon, her arms still crossed as she closed her eyes, ignoring Jinx. "Ugh…" as much as she hated the word, as much as it made her want to vomit…"please?"

Lulu looking down at Jinx, a beaming grin on her face, she leaned down and gave a quick peck to Jinx's forehead before helping her up. Jinx, pouting, rubbed her forehead. She flinched slightly as Lulu outstretched her hand. She looked at the yordle's hand, then to the smile that the sorceress still wore, then back at the back at her hand. She sighed, unable to stop the small smile now forming on her lips. "You ARE a strange one, Lu?. The yordle snorted at this, her grin getting wider at the nickname she was given. "Well, I'm sure you already know who I am. After all, I'm sure all those losers that went up against me so far have been talking about me nonstop…"

"Mhm! You're all they talk about, miss!"

"Bleh," she stuck her tongue out. "Miss? Just call me what everyone else calls me."

"Huh?" Lulu tilted her head to the side, much like a sparrow. "Um…okay! So…uh…Flat Chest!" The way she said it seemed a little TOO happy.

"Wuh-WHAT! NO! JINX! MY NAME IS JINX!"

"Oh…but…" Lulu looked away, tears beginning to form in her eyes at being yelled at. "You…you said to call you what everyone else calls you…am I not allowed to?"

"UGH! You know what, how about this," she said, trying to diffuse the situation, not wanting to get on this yordle's bad side for making her cry. "How about, you tell me who's been calling me Flat Chest behind my back, and then, I'll forgive you."

"Forgive me! What did I do!?" She was met with a rather angry glare from Jinx, her pink eyes glowing bright, sending a shiver down the sorceress's spine. She turned away, contemplating what to say next. "Okay!" she said excitingly, "how about this! I'll tell you who is calling you that, BUT, you have to apologize to me!"

"Why do I, UGH!" She hated this. Absolutely hated this. This was supposed to be the best day ever, and yet, she was being made to not only say please, but also sorry! "Fine…I'm sorry for snapping at ya, okay?"

"Hmm…that didn't sound genuine, Flat Chest."

Before realizing it, Jinx's fingers curled into a fist. It was amazing that she was able to restrain herself ("This little brat…"). She groaned. She hated this. Not just this day, but, the purple haired monster before her. Her fists uncurled in defeat. "I'm sorry, Lulu…"

"Oh, come on, now, don't look so down!" But how could she not? She had just been humiliated by this Shorty. "Well, if you really want to know who it was that called you that, well…I heard it from the cowboy man."

"Cowboy man?" Lulu, of course, meant Graves.

"Yeah, the cowboy man! Also from the pirate lady, and the cold archer lady, and…and from all the other champions…oh! Also the summoners! ALL the summoners! They all call you Flat Chest!" This. This pissed her off immensely. But, even more than literally EVERYONE calling her that was the fact that Lulu, right in front of her was laughing wholeheartedly about her being called flat.

Lulu turned back to peering from the brushes where they resided, but, because of this, she didn't notice the glare in Jinx's eyes.

"The minions should be here soon, so, we shoul-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-!?" Lulu nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt Jinx's skinny arms snake tightly around her rather small body.

"Calling ME flat, huh? Think it's funny!? Well, runt, I don't think you are one to tal-wait…WHAT!?" Jinx's hands groped at the yordle's chest and what she found infuriated her. Lulu's dress hung from her body loosely, hiding the two mounds that Jinx now gripped in her hands. "HOW!?" Lulu began squirming while Jinx began to grope her more thoroughly, her squeezing becoming rougher.

The squirming yordle whined, fighting to get away from Jinx, mewls escaping from her lips as she struggled and whimpered. All the while, Jinx was relentless. How, she thought. I mean, there wasn't much, but, there was SOMETHING! It made her mad, and the more she felt up Lulu's chest, the angrier she got and the rougher she became. She pulled the yordle closer to her body, the sorceress having lost much of her strength. She was practically sitting in Jinx's lap as she continued her assault on the yordle's chest, Lulu now wriggling and panting. So close, Jinx was able to smell her hair…and…it smelt awfully…purple?

("Really? Purple? Okay, first off, we ALL know what you are trying to do, stop, it's stupid. Like you. Second, she smelt like strawberries, OKAY?" GET OUT OF HERE!)

Continuing on.

Lulu strained to turn towards Jinx. Jinx, who till this point wore an enraged expression, found it, as well as all her anger and jealousy seem to flee her body as she saw Lulu's flushed face, tears forming once more in her eyes, some already having escaped. "I'm...I'm sorry…" she hiccupped, "p-p-please…" For a second, she felt her own cheeks grow warm, her heart beating heavily. She stopped her aggressive actions, letting the little mage get some air, her chest heaving as she panting heavily for air. Lulu relaxed back into Jinx's arms, closing her eyes slightly.

"Huh?" Jinx raised an eyebrow at the word now placed beside the two in the brush.

"W-W-WHAT THEY H-H-HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

All the color flushed from the two's faces as they turned to see their lane opponents stand above them, just in front of the brush. The robot, big and yellow, stood stoic, but the marksman, on the other hand, was shaking in anger.

"Huh? Uh…" Jinx looked down to the flushed yordle sitting on her lap and immediately began to panic. "OH! Uh, Hat Lady, listen, this isn't what it seems! Like, seriously this time!"

Caitlyn's brow began to twitch uncontrollably as she raised her rifle to Jinx's face. "Ohhhhh? Then why are you STILL ASSULTING HER?" Jinx only now noticed that her hands were still cupped around Lulu's small breasts. "Murder, Destruction of Property…but THIS!?"

"HEY, HEY!" Jinx pushed herself off of the ground, the yordle in her lap falling to the floor as Jinx raised her hands up defensively. "Now, I would admit that I do a bunch of bad things, okay, but, this time…I mean…I…ITS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING, YOU HEAR!?"

"Uh…excuse me…Miss Hat Lady…"

"Huh?" Caitlyn lowered her sights, looking now to the little sorceress who called to her, togging on the ends of her dress. She smiled to Lulu, reassuring her everything was going to be alright. "What is it, little one?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Um…I…I…" her voice grew meeker as she cast her face downwards. Caitlyn inched closer to hear her. And that's when Jinx saw it, the devilish little smile Lulu wore. Caitlyn didn't know what hit her. "TRANSMOGULATE!"

Caitlyn blinked. Once. Twice. She was now looking…up at the yordle? She turned to Jinx after hearing her snort. She opened her mouth to ask her, angrily, what she though was so funny, however, all that came out was a squeak. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands, only to find out that they were no longer human hands, but rather, the hands of a squirrel. Jinx fell backwards into the bush, griping her sides as she rolled around laughing historically. ("THE STUPID LOOK ON HER STUPID SQUIRREL FACE! HA! I LOVE THIS RUNT!") Caitlyn, now a squirrel, felt her face burn up, crossing her arms in a pout. After a second, Lulu joined in on the laughter. And then…

"Ha. Ha. Ha." ("EVEN THE ROBOT! HA!")

Needless to say, the effects of Lulu's polymorph did not last long. Jinx only noticed this after she respawned in the base, Lulu alongside her, after them both being shot point blank by Caitlyn's Piltover Peacemaker. The two looked to each other, both of them sitting up after having rolled around laughing. Not a word was exchanged between the two, just a glint in each of their eyes as a smile spread across both of their mouths.

"Alright, pipsqueak, let's go have some fun!"

"Alright, Flat Chest!"

This time, Jinx was sure to skip to lane with Lulu's Whimsy, the sorceress by her side.

* * *

"Ehhhh…" Lulu groaned. Jinx smiled warmly at her little friend. She proved to be quite useful in that match, constantly throwing out spells, proving to be extremely useful. Poor thing must have tuckered herself out. "Huh?"

"Come on now, Squirt, up you go." She picked up the yordle in her arms, carrying her much like a child. "You earned a little rest."

"Ah…thank you," she yawned out before closing her eyes in Jinx's arms. Jinx's smile grew ever wider. She felt…good. She felt like humming a little tune, which she did, and in no time at all, Lulu was snoring in her arms as she carried her back to their summoning platform to go back to the institute. A thought suddenly struck her. She still had to get this little runt back for what she did to her earlier…her smile turned wicked.

Carefully, so as to not wake her, Jinx leant forward slightly, giving a light peck on the sleeping yordle's forehead. "But seriously…" she said in a low voice to the sleeping Lulu, "if you ever call me Flat Chest again, I'm going to kill you."

Her eyes opened wide in horror as she heard Lulu snort in her arms. She froze in place, looking at the beaming smile on the yordle's face. "Flat Chest," she said teasingly.

"OUCH!" Lulu rubbed her head, having been dropped unceremoniously by Jinx on the hard floor. "H-hey! I'm sorry! Wait for me!" Lulu picked herself up off the floor, rushing to catch up to her marksman, to her partner who had decided to walk ahead without her. Catching up to her, Lulu grabbed Jinx's hand, squeezing it with a sorry expression.

Her features lit up when she felt Jinx return the squeeze.


End file.
